misadventures of yandere simulator
by acerjoestar
Summary: The Ed's you got a letter by getting transferred to a new school in Japan. however did not know about the horrors that await them. from a psychotic girl named yandere-chan.. she was taking you out them as loved ones. ROP love or death in the end...
1. Trailer

after the cul-de-sac life was normal.

in one day.

Eddy's Father walked up to them.

son we're all going to Japan getting transferred to a new school. Eddy's Father said to them.

The Ed's we're in shock.

Kevin heard everything and told the other kids.

airplane took off leaving America going to Japan.

The Ed's new to a new Japanese high School.

Eddy: I have to admit this is a new start for us.

DD to Eddy: a new day for us, even if there could be a science club waiting for me.

Ed: I love butter toast.

Eddy to Ed: shut up, Ed!

Yandere was hiding behind the corner watching the three new transfer students.

Yandere: well well well what do I got you three new students?

... this will be **FUN**.

another normal day at the high school... until... a bunch of murders happened..

DD: good Lord! what's is going on!?!

Eddy:...i-is..t-that dead body's!?!

Male Student: there's a killer in our school.

Female Student: but we don't even know who be..

Eddy to Them: we need to get out of there!

DD to Eddy: we don't even know who the person could be responsible for!

The Ed's try to run out from the school, to get away from this madness.

however Johnny 2x4 went into the school without noticing the Eds went outside the back door.

when Johnny saw a bunch of dead bodies lying down on the floor.

Kevin: woah!!

Johnny: holy cow!?! who could possibly do this.

Kevin: I take this back, does a lotdoes a lot crazier and creepier than before...

Nazz: it looks like the Ed's are not here.

Kevin to Nazz: then we better get out of here before things get bad to worse.

Kevin in his mind: (I hope the dorks are okay without being killed... I noticed I got a bad feeling about this..)

Yandere: I found you...

**Ed Edd n Eddy X Yandere Simulator**


	2. transferring to another school

in the cul-de-sac life was normal.

The Ed's we're doing your usual scamming other people.

life never changes.. Eddy said.

well that's something you never said before.. DD said to Eddy.

I'll be honest I'm surprised too. I have to say that. Eddy replied to DD.

like the life of Riley? Ed said to Them.

no you lummox.. I like it here it's always better. Eddy replied to them.

well you're not wrong about it. DD said to Eddy.

however Eddie's dad came to him.

hey son we got some good news for you. Eddy's Dad said to Eddy.

what is it, dad? Eddy said to his father.

you three are getting transferred to another school in Japan. Eddy's Dad said to Them.

all three of them had gone silent..

what!?? Eddy said confused.

well to be honest does not surprise me at all. DD said with relief.

this is going to be so cool! Ed said with excitement.

how come you two are very calm about it? Eddy asked Them.

don't be honest I wanted to see what Japan and understand its culture. DD said to Eddy.

cool monster things in Japan. Ed replied to Eddy.

well to be honest it will not hurt being there for a few years.. Eddy agreed with them.

then it's settled we will be leaving tomorrow. Eddy's Dad said to Them.

oh boy I ready to pack my stuff up. DD said.

I'm ready to pack up my luggage. Ed said.

the three of them went to their separate homes to get ready to go to Japan tomorrow morning.

however Kevin heard everything.

no way the dorks are actually going to Japan.. Kevin said surprised.

I got to tell the others! Kevin said and ran away.

tomorrow morning at 3 a.m.

Eddy was packing your stuff to go to Japan.

Double D breasts also packing up some movies science stuff for the for the trip for Japan.

Ed was packing up all of his nasty stuff at his house.

The Ed's and the family were going to Japan to a new school.

I cannot believe they're going to Japan. Johnny said.

the Ed boys are definitely going to a new world. Rolf said.

good riddance at the dork's are not coming back. Kevin replied to them.

yeah but it's kind of boring being here. Nazz replied to Kevin.

I still got a bad feel like something bad is going to happen. Johnny said.

what are you getting at melonhead. Kevin replied to Johnny.

I just don't know I have this weird feeling. Johnny said the back to Kevin.

Johnny right I do have that feeling. Rolf said to Kevin.

the airplane took off and leaving America going to Japan.

To Be Continued...


End file.
